A todos los magos de los que me enamoré
by LexSnape
Summary: Harry nunca supo cómo expresar sus sentimientos, ser criado por los Dursley hace ese tipo de cosas, así que escribió cartas a todos los magos y brujas de los que se enamoró. El error de un elfo doméstico puede costarle su —relativamente— tranquila vida en el colegio.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_ _Harry nunca supo cómo expresar sus sentimientos, ser criado por los Dursley hace ese tipo de cosas, así que escribió cartas a todos los magos y brujas de los que se enamoró. El error de un elfo doméstico puede costarle su —relativamente— tranquila vida en el colegio._

 _Pues si~ Nuevo longfic, los que tengo son densos y complicados, necesitaba algo ligero y refrescante para cambiar de aires mientras escribo los capítulos de los otros, así que tome la idea de esto como buena cuando mi marido compartió una publicación de Harry Potter tomando la situación del libro y película "Basado en To All the Boys I've Loved Before" de Jenny Han._

 _Si han leído la novela o visto la película, saben más o menos de que va el asunto, así que espero que aún así consigan sorprenderse un poco, disfrutar de este fic tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo esto._

 _Regalo para el marido, porque mi amor, te lo mereces :3~_

 _Historia no beteada._

* * *

 _ **A todos los magos de los que me enamoré.**_

 _ **1.** Partida._

 _24 de Agosto 1994. Grimmauld Place, Londres._

Harry miró la habitación que había sido suya por el verano, seguía siendo oscura y deprimente, no había logrado sacar los banderines de Slytherin, pero al menos las bufandas de sus primeros años habían tapado bastante bien algunos posters y fotografías. Harry casi podía jurar que Regulus no había tenido muchos amigos, pero se había asegurado que las pocas fotografías en las que estaba con un chico extrañamente familiar para Harry se quedarán ahí para siempre.

Harry se había sentido como un impostor en esa casa todo el verano, pero Dumbledore había insistido que sí quería dejar a los Dursley, e irse a vivir con Sirius, esa era la única opción que permitiría, así que se quedaron todo el verano en Londres, había sido toda una nueva experiencia pasear por las calles llenas de gente sin miedo a ser abandonado en la multitud y no poder volver a casa, había probado todo tipo de comida muggle que se le había antojado alguna vez, y Sirius lo había llevado a ver tantas películas que Harry estaba seguro que su padrino disfrutaba eso más que él con todo ese asunto de su recuperada libertad, a pesar de lo mucho que se quejaba de estar quedándose en esa casa, Harry no había visto que tratara de discutir con el director.

—¡Harry, Ron esta en la chimenea! —Harry recorrió el lugar una vez más, revisando que no dejaba nada importante, llevaba su capa de invisibilidad, el mapa y su nueva escoba en el baúl que ya estaba esperando por él en la cocina, junto con un montón de pergaminos y algunas plumas que aun se podían usar, y un par de cambios de ropa casual que usarla en la madriguera y en Hogwarts, todo lo demás se quedaba en el enorme armario de madera oscura en esa habitación.

Por primera vez en años no llevaba el baúl atestado de cosas inútiles.

Sus libros de años anteriores se quedaban en el librero junto a la ventana, pares de zapatos estaban guardados en cajas debajo de la cama, y un montón de seis cartas atada con los cordones de sus tenis viejos envuelta en una sudadera detrás de todas esas cajas. Sirius nunca entraba a su habitación, y era más seguro dejarlas escondidas que llevarlas al colegio, donde si era descuidado, las cartas podrían acabar en las manos equivocadas, o si tenía muy mala suerte, en las manos correctas.

—iHarry!

—iYa bajo! —gritó acomodándose la mochila al hombro, y después de tomar su varita del tocador junto a la puerta, salió bloqueando la puerta con un hechizo y bajo las escaleras saltando varios peldaños a la vez hasta llegar a la oscura cocina donde Sirius se reía a carcajadas con una lengua de varios metros de largo saliendo de su boca, y los gemelos lo gemelos eran regañados por su padre con idénticas sonrisas enormes.

Ron fue el primero en notarlo y lo miro con una expresión de fascinación mientras señalaba a Sirius.

—Mamá los va a matar si se entera de esto ¡puedo usar esto hasta el final de las vacaciones! —Harry sonrió ante los ojos soñadores de Ron, sabiendo que los gemelos no cederán al chantaje por tan poco, pero incapaz de romperle las ilusiones.

—Hola, Ron.

—¡Harry! —gritarán los gemelos alejándose de su padre que solo cerró los ojos y se frotó la frente, la frustración que le producía no poder a controlar a sus dos hijos, visible en cada gesto— ¿Quieres un caramelo? —preguntaron a coro, y Harry dió un paso atrás con las manos levantadas frente a el.

—No se por que creen que voy a comer cualquier cosa que ustedes me den cuando Sirius tiene esa cosa en la cara.

—Sirius es feliz de probar nuestros productos.

—Él no tiene miedo.

—Sabe lo útil que puede ser una lengua así de larga.

—Estoy seguro que la probará con Remos esta no-

—¡No van a hablar así chicos! —gritó el señor Weasley jalándolos del cuello de sus playeras con la cara tan roja como su cabello y mirando a Sirius con expresión de vergüenza, pero contrario a lo que él esperaba, Sirius luchaba por respirar entre la risa y la lengua, apoyándose como podía en la mesa.

Harry miró a Sirius, luego se encogió de hombros.

—De verdad no importa señor Weasley, va a quedarse así por un rato ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó ansioso mirando su reloj de pulsera. Era muy temprano en la mañana y todavía tenían que caminar hasta el punto de encuentro según lo que le había contado Ron por carta el día de su cumpleaños.

—Primero debería de arreglar la lengua de Sirius —respondió el señor Weasley, pero Sirius negó con la cabeza mientras recuperaba la compostura.

—Estará bien —rió Harry, acercándose a su padrino y dándole medio abrazo, cuidando de no pisarle la lengua—. Nos vemos en Hogsmeade, no olvides que debes mandar a Kreacher a la oficina de correos todos los día por el periódico, y que se lleve las cartas con él si me escribes.

—Sti babá —sonrió Sirius y Harry apretó los labios conteniendo una sonrisa.

—Cuídate Sirius —se despidió mientras los Weasley entraban a la chimenea, y el los seguía.

 ** _(...)_**

Apenas salió de la chimenea, una poblada cabellera castaña le cubrió la cara, y los brazos de su mejor amiga lo rodearon por el cuello.

—Te extrañé tan bien, Hermione ¿Que tal las vacaciones?

—¡Oh, Harry tengo tanto que contarte! Pero tu primero, tienes que contarme de todos los lugares que conociste estas vacaciones ¿Sirius te trata bien? Dijiste que el Profesor Lupin iba a visitar los todo días ¿Sabes si cambio de idea sobre dar clases este año? Sé que el Director lo apoyaría si deci-

—¡Hermione, puedes acosarlo en el camino! ¡Tenemos que irnos ya! —interrumpió Ron tomándola de los hombros y guiándola a la puerta trasera.

—Ronald, no pasa nada porque hable con Harry un momento.

—Sí pasa, los Diggory nos están esperando para ir por el traslador.

Harry que en ese momento estaba saltando el escalón de la puerta tropezó, su cara iluminándose de color rojo, cuando sus ojos se cruzarán con los ojos grises de Cedric que esperaba junto a su padre cerca del huerto.

¿No podía Voldemort aparecer en ese momento? Mientras los gemelos y Ron reían a carcajadas, Hermione se apresuró a ayudarlo, pero Harry no podía creerlo, solo una semana atrás había estado escribiendo una carta al chico más popular del colegio, explicando de forma bastante gráfica como le gustaría montarse en su escoba.

Iba a ser una larga caminata, al menos mientras siquiera sonrojado y medio duro dentro de sus nuevos y ajustados jeans.

* * *

 _Ahí termina -?- El próximo capítulo esta en proceso, y al ser una historia tan ligera es sencillo de escribir ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Han visto la peli? ¿Leído la novela? Si les gusta dejen comentarios, que ayudan a que mis deditos no se cansen tanto de tipear en el cel, a que no me ponga a ver series en Netflix, ni a que YT me absorba el alma con tutariales, videos de conspiraciones y coreos de shinas.  
Gracias por leer, me alegra mucho que lo hicieran. Nos leemos pronto 3  
_ _Besos~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Se suponía que lo iba a subir el 14, pero he tenido días difíciles._

 _Me alegra mucho que les guste esta historia, y espero que puedan disfrutarla en este capítulo también. No los entretengo más~ ¡A leer!_

* * *

 _ **02**_ _. **Atrapado.**_

 _ **24 de agosto 1994. Mundial de Quidditch.**_

Como era de esperarse, Harry aterrizó de espaldas en el suelo en cuanto el traslador se detuvo. El aire salió de sus pulmones y gruño a causa del dolor. Tenía una suerte asquerosa con los transportes mágicos.

—¿Estas bien, Harry? —abrió los ojos y un apenas logró contener el chillido de sorpresa. Cedric Diggory estaba inclinado sobre él, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

Harry tomó la mano, y con un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas dejó que lo ayudara a enderezarse.

Cuando sus pies estuvieron firmemente plantados en el suelo y el mundo dejó de girar un poco, notó lo cerca que estaban y que su mano seguía aferrándose a la de Cedric. La soltó como si quemara y se alejó de un salto. La sonrisa en el rostro del buscador del Hufflepuff no podría ser más grande y más hermosa en opinión de Harry. Cedric le revolvió el cabello y se alejó, siguiendo a su padre que ya había emprendido camino. Harry miró a sus amigos, tanto Ron como Hermione caminaban discutiendo un par de pasos detrás de, señor Weasley, mientras que los gemelos estaban totalmente desaparecidos, la única que había notado su desliz había sido Ginny, quien miraba sus uñas un par de pasos adelante, con una sonrisa conocedora.

—Interesante.

—Cierra la boca, Ginny —gruñó tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola por el camino entre las tiendas de campaña.

—No, Harry ¡Enserio es interesante! —gritó dando saltos mientras caminaba, soltándose de forma efectiva del agarre de Harry, quien la miró con furia en el rostro señalando a Ron y Hermione con la cabeza. Ginny rodó los ojos, pero dejó de chillar y saltar, en su lugar enlazó su brazo con él de Harry y lo miró seriamente— Cedric no ayudó a nadie más a ponerse de pie Harry, fue directo a ti.

Harry negó con la cabeza, y en su lugar se dedicó a mirar las casas se campaña a su alrededor. Eran algo totalmente fuera de lo común, y hasta el que no había visto más que las de exposición en el supermercado se daba cuenta de que la magia desbordaba en cada una de ellas. Lanzó una mirada curiosa a la espalda del señor Weasley, quien obviamente cargaba la casa de campaña donde se hospedarían, pero no había nada que le dijera qué tipo de carpa sería.

Harry ignoró tanto como pudo a Ginny y sus consejos para conquistar a Cedric, y cuando por fin llegaron a su lugar asignado él y Hermione pudieron dedicarse a poner las tiendas de campaña, logró escapar de su agarre poderoso y obsesión por conseguirle novio.

Solo tenía que mantenerse lejos de Ginny mientras estuvieran ahí, al volver a la madriguera no habría forma de que consiguiera con sus poderes de bruja malvada que se cruzara con Cedric, darle la oportunidad de humillarse más.

 _ **(...)**_

 _ **1 de septiembre 1994. Gran Comedor.**_

No lo pensó ni un solo segundo, cuando Dumbledore anunció el torneo de los tres magos sus ojos volaron a Cedric. Él era el indicado para ser el campeón de Hogwarts, era brillante, valiente y talentoso. Harry no podía pensar que nadie más pudiera representar el colegio.

—Malfoy y Zabini no están sentados juntos —susurró Ginny a Neville sentados frente a él, y Neville no perdió el tiempo en alejar la mirada del director, para enfocarse en la mesa de Slytherin.

—¿Crees que terminaron? Antes de las vacaciones no se separaban ni para ir al baño.

—Zabini seguro se dio cuenta de que puede conseguir algo mejor que ese mimado —murmuró con una sonrisa de suficiencia, Neville la miró con la incredulidad brillando en su rostro.

—No hay mejor partido para un sangre pura tradicional que Malfoy —Harry hizo un ruido de burla con la garganta, y ambos lo miraron haciéndolo sonrojar por haber sido atrapado espiando su conversación.

—Harry seguro piensa que el mejor partido sangre pura es otro —cantureo Ginny.

Harry apretó los labios y la ignoro.

No iba a hablar de eso ahí, no con sus amigos cerca, no con Hermione empezando a poner atención a la conversación.

—Harry solo nunca será capaz de ver algo bueno en Draco, Ginny... —murmura Neville, incomodo ante la obvia molestia de Harry.

Ginny rió apenas.

Harry la miró furioso, ella no tenía derecho. Era su amiga, pero estaba empezando a ir demasiado lejos.

— _Cierra la boca_ —Ginny se puso pálida y bajo la mirada.

Harry sabía que no le había entendido nada, pero eso no evitaba que se asustara. Neville miró entre ellos, confundido y asustado mientras daba palmadas suaves en la espalda de su amiga que temblaba con las manos aferradas al borde de la mesa.

Harry se odió un poco, pero estaba poniéndose enfermo de Ginny insinuando cosas por todos lados, pero viendo el rostro asustado de la chica, suspiró.

—Lo siento Ginny —murmuró extendiendo su brazo sobre la mesa para tocar la mano de la chica Weasley, pero Ginny apartó la mano lanzándole una mirada furiosa.

—Me voy a sentar con Luna, Neville —anunció en el momento que l comida apareció en las mesas. Se puso de pie y agitando su brillante cabello rojo, se dirigió directamente a la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde se sentó dándole un suave beso a Luna.

—Creo que estás en problemas Harry —Neville empezó a servirse comida y terminó por ignorar a Harry, al tiempo que se unía a la conversación de Seamus y Dean preguntando sobre el mundial de Quidditch.

—¡Es injusto que no podamos entrar al torneo! ¡Mil galeones! —Harry le sonrió a Ron de mala gana, atrapando la mirada de Hermione, quien le sonríe con pena, ella sabía que Harry tendrá que aguantar toda la noche a Ron quejándose de lo injusto que era todo el asunto del torneo, y por lo que Harry pudo ver, la mayoría de los chicos menores de edad, debatían sobre diferentes métodos para conseguir entrar.

Iba a ser un anoche eterna y muy mala, y lo comprobó cuando Cho Chang se paró de su mesa y fue directa a sentarse junto a Cedric, quien le sonrió y la recibió con un beso.

¿Qué podía salir peor?

 _ **(...)**_

A la mañana siguiente, Harry miró su horario de clases revolviendo los huevos fritos por todo el plato. Tenía una hora de Transformaciones después del desayuno, había terminado su redacción de verano, pero había tenido la esperanza de conseguir que Hermione lo revisara antes de entregarlo a la profesora McGonagall. Suspiró frustrado cuando Ron y Hermione empezaron a discutir, no sabía cuando pasaría, pero contaba con que esos dos se decidieran pronto porque se estaba volviendo loco escuchándolos pelear todo el tiempo.

Compartía tres clases con Slytherin ese año, sería una tortura, pero al menos tenía la mañana libre de ellos, un poco de paz el primer día de clases lo agradecía bastante. Suspiró buscando la resignación dentro de si, cuando una lechuza aterrizó frente a él.

Miró la lechuza que abrió el pico y dejó caer la carta sobre su desayuno.

—¿Gracias? —la lechuza chasqueo el pico y le robó un trozo de tocino, sacudió sus alas y se fue.

—¿De Sirius compañero? —Harry asintió rompiendo el sello.

—No me ha escrito desde que me fui de casa, anoche le escribí y le dije que le ordenara a Kracher llevar las cartas a la casa de correos.

—A veces pienso que tu lo cuidas a él, Harry —bufó Hermione acomodando el contenido de su mochila—. Aunque es horrible que tengan a Kreacher como esclavo —la mirada que recibió de su mejor amiga, cargada de desaprobación habría surtido más efecto, de no haber estado recibiendo cartas llenas de quejas, y haber soportado la última semana en La Madriguera escuchando a Hermione dándole argumentos para que Sirius liberara al viejo elfo doméstico.

—¡Deja de molestarlo Hermione! A los elfos les gusta trabajar —gruñó Ron con una mueca irritada, empezándose a llenar la boca de comida.

—¡Eso no hace que sea correcto Ronald!

Harry suspiró y se puse de pie tomando su mochila.

—Los veo en clase... —No esperó por una respuesta sabiendo que no lo estaban escuchando del todo y salió del gran comedor. Iba llegando a las escaleras cuando una mano lo tomo de la túnica y lo detuvo con un jalón.

Se giró molesto y abriendo la boca para gritar, cuando un par de sobres fueron puestas frente a su rostro que palideció de golpe.

—No... Nononono ¡No! —arrebató las cartas y miró con pánico a Ginny y a Luna— ¡¿Por que tienes esto Ginny?! —gimió horrorizado, apretando los pergaminos en su mano.

—Nos llegaron esta mañana, pensé que me habías enviado una carta de disculpas.

Harry la miró a los ojos, luego a Luna que jugaba de forma distraída con un mechón de cabello de Ginny.

—Las... ¿las leyeron? —murmuró en voz baja y cargada de inseguridad.

Ginny alzó las cejas.

Harry cerró los ojos, tomando aire.

—Las escribí hace siglos Ginny, no significan nada ¿de acuerdo? —la miró a los ojos, espero unos segundos sin ninguna respuesta. Empezó a sudar frío, y entonces la chica rió.

—Lo sé, lo sabemos... solo pensé que las querrías de vuelta —Ginny sonrío, y Harry suspiró mirándola con alivio.

—Ginny, anoche yo-

—Anoche cene con Luna —interrumpió la chica pelirroja—. Debemos ir a recoger las cosas de Luna a su dormitorio antes de clases, nos vemos luego Harry.

—Adiós Harry—murmuró Luna siendo arrastrada por Ginny en las escaleras.

—Adiós Luna...

Harry las observó irse, confundido de si las cosas con Ginny se habían solucionado o no, pero cuando la puerta del gran comedor se abrió, corrió escaleras arriba, quería coger un libro sobre animagia de la biblioteca antes de clases.

 _ **(...)**_

Entró al salón de clases casi al momento que la profesora McGonagal cerró la puerta.

—Señor Potter, veo que nos hará el honor de acompañarnos —Harry bajo la cabeza y se sentó en el asiento vacío más cercano, que estaba justo al fondo y donde Neville ya estaba instalado.

—Lo siento profesora.

La bruja lo ignoró y caminó al frente del salón dando su discurso de bienvenida, amenazándolos desde el inicio con la carga de trabajo que tendrían y los muy próximos TIMOS, a pesar de que faltaban casi dos años enteros para eso. Harry escarbó de forma distraída dentro de su mochila, observando con diversión y fastidio como Hermione ya escribía cada palabra que salía de la boca de la profesora.

Cuando estuvo totalmente instalado en el escritorio, con un trozo arrugado de pergamino y su pluma de hipogrifo de tinta auto recargable en la mano, se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, mirando a sus compañeros con aire ausente. Neville a su lado parecía tan abrumado por el discurso de la profesora que casi temblaba, mientras Lavander y Parvati se se escribían notas en un pergamino colocado de forma estratégica entre ellas. Nadie parecía realmente escuchar hablar a la bruja más que Hermione, y ese Slytherin que siempre estaba callado y en ese momento se sentaba con Malfoy.

Harry observó entonces que el rubio leía algo que sostenía en su regazo.

Una carta de sus padres supuso.

Cada año le mandaban una dotación enorme de dulces junto con una carta de varios pergaminos de largo, como si no hubiera estado el día anterior en su elegante mansión, y no hubieran tenido que soportar ver su cara todo el verano, pero claro... Harry suponía que los padres querían a su hijo incluso cuando era un idiota como Malfoy, y aún así los Malfoy le parecían el peor tipo de personas en la tierra, al grado que no le parecían capaces de amar.

Y de pronto Malfoy giro de golpe, mirándolo con la cara de color rojo oscuro, los labios apretados y apretando un trozo de pergamino en la mano.

Harry ni siquiera se dio cuenta como pasó, solo de pronto se encontraba de pie a un costado de su escritorio.

—Señor Potter, si no tiene intenciones de prestar ate-

—N-no me si-ento b-bien prof-fesora —tartamudeó, caminando hacia atrás hasta que chocó con la pared, y debió verse realmente mal, porque la bruja lo examinó unos momentos antes de hacerle una seña para que saliera del salón y seguir dando su clase.

No necesitó que le dijera dos veces, unos segundos después se encontraba corriendo escaleras abajo en un intento desesperado de huir de la realidad.

Malfoy tenía una carta.

Malfoy tenía su carta.

Luna...

Ginny...

Se detuvo de golpe, un gemido lleno de pánico brotando de su pecho a la vez que una aterradora sospecha se instalaba en su cabeza.

 _No._

 _No podía ser cierto._

Respiró profundo un par de veces, por alguna razón esas estúpidas cartas estaban en Hogwarts, pero no podían estar todas. Estaba maldito sí, por Voldemort y su insana obsesión por él y creía con todas sus fuerzas que con eso el universo le debía inmunidad al menos lo que tenía que ver con el colegio y todo ese asunto del amor.

 _¿Porqué había escrito una carta para Malfoy?_ ¡Oh, sí! Porque esa vez en segundo había estado tan hermoso recostado en el sofá de la sala común de Slytherin que por un momento solo había pensado que era la criatura más perfecta del mundo mágico.

Harry odiaba tanto a su yo de doce años, tan impresionable y con gustos cuestionables.

Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de enfocarse.

Draco, Luna y Ginny... tres.

Quedaban tres.

Se recargó en la pared cuanto todo empezó a girar.

—¡Potter! —por la escalera apareció Malfoy, con las mejillas rojas y mirada homicida— ¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! —Harry observó como sacudía la carta frente a su rostro, notando como la voz normalmente baja y suave aumentaba hasta casi convertirse en chillidos— ¡No tengo idea de que tramas pero yo estoy con Blaise! —,y eso lo consiguió.

—Escuché que terminaron en el verano —interrumpió casi sin darse cuenta.

Draco abrió la boca y se quedó ahí, mirándolo en shock por unos instantes hasta que reaccionó.

—No voy a salir contigo Potter —aclaró casi en pánico, dando un par de pasos atrás.

Harry resistió el impulso de reír.

—No quiero salir contigo, Malfoy —sonrió, y el chico rubio relajó los hombros un poco.

—¿Qué es esta cosa? —Harry se sonrojó. El rubio miraba la carta en su mano como si fuera el bicho más asqueroso con el que se hubiera topado— ¿esta es tu idea de una broma Potter?

—Yo- —abrió la boca, sin estar muy seguro de que hacer.

Podía solo decir que era una broma, estaba tentado y seria una buena forma de salir de eso, era obvio que Malfoy también deseaba que fuera una broma. Fueron solo unos segundos en los que se detuvo a pensarlo, luego tomó una decisión como solía tomarlas, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Tomó a Draco de la muñeca y lo jaló hacia su cuerpo, sus manos le sostuvieron la cabeza y lo beso.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza mientras presionaba sus labios contra los de Draco, que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para apartarse, pero la desesperación de Harry era todavía mayor.

Cedric acababa de salir por el pasillo seguido de una Hermione muy sonrojada.

Ambos con una carta en la mano.

 _Joder... ¿Donde estaba Voldemort cuando se le necesitaba?_

* * *

 _Ahí tienen~ ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Qué es más problemático? ¿Un dragón enojado o que el chico más popular de la escuela sepa que tienes ideas muy sucias cuando lo miras? ¿O quizá que tú mejor amiga piense que tienes un enamoramiento muy fuerte con ella? Si les ha gustado dejen un comentario por aquí, se aceptan críticas constructivas. No pidan lemon, porque no voy a reaccionar bien..._

 _¡Los veo en el siguiente capítulo!_

 _Besos~_


End file.
